They don't know about us
by Catalaina
Summary: [Non!AU SOLANGELO] Will siempre aprende cosas de las formas más inesperadas, es irritante descubrir que la gente siempre quiere hablar de ellos, pero no importa, porque ellos ni siquiera saben cómo son en verdad. Ellos no han visto reír a Nico, y no lo conocen como él lo hace.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan

* * *

**They don't know about us**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**a mayoría de la gente aprende las cosas según se van presentando en la vida, Will tampoco lleva tanto vivido, pero hay conocimiento que no se va, como andar en bicicleta a los ocho años. No diría que lo haría a ojos cerrados, porque es peligroso y honestamente, da miedo, pero hay otras cosas que también sirven para explicar el conocimiento que no se va, como: descubrir que es un semidiós a los diez y darse cuenta de que es bisexual a los catorce.

A la edad de los diecisiete años, Will comenzó a darse cuenta de otro conocimiento que desearía que no fuera necesario saber y es que, la gente siempre tiene algo que decir al respecto sobre cualquier tema, desde el último capítulo de Sex Education a las relaciones amorosas del resto. El último era su caso, lamentablemente.

Al principio, él no era consciente. Es decir, el Campamento Mestizo era bastante abierto al respecto; digamos que tener un par de dioses o padres bien abiertos de mente facilitaba las cosas para que fuera un ambiente "LGBT+ friendly", y aunque no estaba seguro de si había personas que podían sentirse incómodas (homofóbicas) al respecto, tampoco había prestado demasiada atención. Y honestamente, a él no le importaba, porque no siempre podrías poner a todo el mundo contento, porque chicos saliendo con chicos podría ser escandaloso y bueno, Will vivía en el siglo veintiuno, no en la prehistoria. Los comentarios estúpidos podían irse a pasear.

El problema comenzó realmente cuando Will se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía Nico al respecto cuando andaban en la calle. Nico podría tener pinta de que te congelaría con los ojos o te partiría las piernas si le molestabas, pero él lo conocía realmente y le creyeran o no, di Angelo tenía un corazón frágil. En general, Will era un tipo pacífico, pero se le quitaba un poco cuando su novio comenzaba a sentirse nervioso o triste por comentarios estúpidos. Lamentablemente, no podía encerrar al italiano en una burbuja de protección, eso no era correcto ni sano, además, ellos no estaban mal, eran los bocones los que no lo estaban así que hizo lo que tenía en mano para darle seguridad a su pareja; Will contestó los comentarios con otros mordaces y eventualmente Nico lo hizo también, superado ese obstáculo, era mucho más fácil para ellos transitar por la calle o ir en una cita sin preocuparse.

Él pensó que ahí acabarían de hablar de su relación, pero no fue así. La gente (apelativo que usó para personas equis que no conocía y no eran parte de su círculo cercano o de su interés) creía que ellos eran muy diferentes para durar demasiado. Incluso con la suprema teoría de que los opuestos se atraen.

Will se reía. Porque no sabían nada sobre ellos.

La mayoría suponía que Will hablaba siempre por los dos y hasta por los codos y que Nico lo escuchaba hasta que el rubio se aburriera o algo así. Como si sus citas fueran sólo sobre Solace haciendo un monólogo para evitar el silencio incómodo. "Durarán hasta que Will agote sus temas de conversación". Una afirmación, dos errores. Le gusta tanto compartir con Nico di Angelo, contarle su día, sus preocupaciones, decirle lo lindo que es y en general, hablar con él, que duda que alguna vez pueda callarse. El segundo error es suponer que Will lleva las conversaciones siempre. Nico no es don conversador, no engañará a nadie, pero nadie lo ha oído hablar sobre lo que le gusta. Al principio es tímido, como si le avergonzara que un videojuego o un juego de cartas le produjera tal emoción, pero con el tiempo, y dándose cuenta de que no sería juzgado, Nico se excitaba hablando sobre ese tipo de cosas. Will siempre contemplaba con una sonrisa cómo su novio quitaba el cabello de su cara con ademanes nerviosos mientras le explicaba el poder de cierta carta como un niño en dulcería. Nico incluso cantaba en la ducha, cuando creía que nadie lo estaba escuchando y era tan malditamente adorable que no, probablemente él no se cansaría de decírselo.

También hablaban sobre sus aspectos. Como si fueran visualmente incompatibles, qué rayos. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien... Probablemente lo eran, Will era un poco promedio con el resto de sus hermanos y hasta era un poco (bastante) mandón y no era un Adonis ni nada por el estilo. Rizos rubios, ojos azules y piel tostada. Típico de California. Tal vez allá en Italia, el país de su novio sería un poco exótico, pero él no vivía en Italia, sino en Nueva York. En cambio, Nico... Nico era precioso. Su pelo era sedoso y cree que podría tocarlo toda la vida, y sus ojos... Pero, sobre todo, cuando Nico sonreía (y pasaba más veces de lo que la gente creía), se creaban pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos y a Will lo volvía loco. Eso era una cosa. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a Nico de una forma impresionante, es como si todas las partes de su cuerpo amaran a Nico y colapsaban o se estimulaban con una sonrisa, con un roce, con un beso y contrario a todo pronóstico, no estaba asustado en absoluto por eso. Era su novio, después de todo.

Nico seguiría mirándolo como si estuviera loco cuando tenía un concierto con su cepillo de dientes, pero como si no estuviera arrepentido de conocerlo, y aunque podría decirle idiota, también tomaba su mano cuando estaban en las fogatas del campamento y le decía "te quiero" bajito en los momentos más inesperados, como si fuera un secreto de los dos y se sonrojaba como un loco como si fuera la primera vez. Will sentía cada vez como si ese chico estuviera anclándose en su corazón, por muy cursi que sonara el asunto. Y es que cuando alguien te gusta así de mucho, los defectos y las cosas que esa persona odia de sí misma, incluso esas cosas irritantes, son preciosas de descubrir. Will no creyó conocer pronto ese tipo de lección en la vida "estar enamorado". Y a veces, se descubre rogándole a los dioses (a Afrodita sobre todo) que por favor, no lo dejen conocer nunca lo que es un corazón roto. Will no sabe si podría soportarlo y tampoco quiere saberlo.

Así que, en conclusión, al diablo la gente. Mientras él pueda ver a Nico recién despierto, su cabello largo tomado en un moño descuidado a las diez de la mañana cocinando con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta vieja, ellos pueden seguir diciendo lo que quieran. Eso no quiere decir que Will va a ser paciente, pero tampoco importa tanto; no es como si ellos los conocieran realmente.

* * *

**Realmente no sé que escribí, o para donde iba esto, pero a pesar de todo me gusta¿. Además, es bueno sacar las cosas de borrador (aunque no está revisado y probablemente debería conseguir a alguien que quiera betear mis cosas para que sean presentables siquiera), y es un buen día, terminé los ****exámenes en la uni**

**En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima**


End file.
